Jaco the Galactic Patrolman
パトロール ジャコ|Ginga Patorōru Jako}} is a ''Dragon Ball spin-off manga written and illustrated by Akira Toriyama that acts as a prequel to his successful Dragon Ball series. The series was published for the July 1, 2013 of Shueisha's 33rd edition of Japan's Weekly Shōnen Jump.Oricon News ''Mantan Web News'' The mini-series focuses on its Jaco Teirimentenpibosshi, a elite member of the Galactic Patrol, who travels to Earth ahead of a deadly Saiyan invasion and offers a glimpse of Earth prior to Gokū's arrival as a young boy. The series was advertized as a short-story ending directly ten weeks later on September 21, 2013. Production Jaco the Galactic Patrolman was the first story Akira Toriyama has published thirteen years prior to Sand Land in 2000. This story is based on the original scenario written by Toriyama about ten years prior, which originally it was originally meant to be part of the Dragon Ball Z: God and God movie.V Jump, December 2013 Issue, pages 453-457 The mini-series was created digitally, due to Akira Toriyama losing his favorite pen axis. It is a work drawn up by one person over time, and Toriyama talks about it as a favorite work with Cowa and Sand Land.MEN 'S NON - NO, page 187 Plot Overview Jaco, a Galactic Patrolman sent to Earth to protect it from an evil alien attack, crash lands on Earth. He meets the retired scientist Ōmori who offers to try and fix his spaceship. The next day, government policeman Katayude informs Ōmori that he does not have the right to live on the island and has to vacate it in one week or be arrested. Jaco learns that Ōmori has continued his research on time travel in order to save his deceased wife and assistants, but is only able to temporary speed up how the user experiences time, giving the illusion of stopped time (Not actual time travel according to Jaco, which is against intergalactic law.) Ōmori repairs the spaceship, but realizes that it needs a very expensive metal as fuel. During a trip to the capital for supplies, Jaco saves a young woman from thugs, but also unknowingly attacks the police, becoming a wanted man. The woman, Tights, decides to join Jaco and Ōmori on the island and buys a small amount of the expensive metal with the money she was given for agreeing to act as a body double for a pop star in an upcoming dangerous rocket launch publicity stunt. Although not enough to make the trip home, it will allow Jaco to call for help. However, he breaks the ship's radio antennae while showing off. Katayude sees a news report on Jaco's crime in the capital and realizes he saw the suspect on Ōmori's island. He arrives with a team the next day to arrest Jaco. During the confrontation, the rocket holding Tights malfunctions and starts falling to Earth. After quickly subduing the government police, Jaco and Ōmori use Ōmori's incomplete time machine to give themselves enough time to save Tights. In thanks for preventing a catastrophe, Katayude not only promises to keep Jaco's whereabouts secret, but also allows Ōmori to stay on the island. On the day the invading evil alien is supposed to land, Jaco does not see the ship land thanks to Tights and so comes to the conclusion that the Earth is saved. However, the alien did in fact land and is taken in by Son Gohan who gives him the name Son Gokū. Thinking to use parts of the ship in order to make the money needed for fuel, the trio call over Tights' father who happens to be Dr. Brief, a scientific genius and richest man in the world. But it is her little sister, Bulma, who fixes the antennae and informs everyone that the expensive metal is not the ship's power source but is only used to store energy, the similar and much cheaper copper would do the same job. Jaco returns home and Ōmori buys the island with money from Dr. Briefs. Years later, Katayude has moved to the island as well, Tights has become a science fiction writer, Jaco has found a girlfriend and occasionally visits, and Bulma stopped by having just started out on a journey to gather seven wish-granting balls. Chapters In addition to a chapter number, indicating which chapter of Jaco the story was taking place in, Toriyama also gave each chapter an additional number, counting backwards from -11, to indicate it's placement in the Dragon Ball continuity. Release All eleven chapters, along with the bonus Dragon Ball Minus chapter,“Jaco” Bonus Comic Title Revealed: “Dragon Ball Minus” were collected into a print version released April 04, 2014 in Japan.“Jaco the Galactic Patrolman” Tankōbon Coming January 2014“Jaco the Galactic Patrolman” Receiving “Super Elite” Manga Edition In the tankōbon release, "Character Profiles" was also released while the kanzenban alone included a postcard, a key ring and a Galactic Patrol badge.Oricon Article Promotes “Jaco” Release & New Toriyama Illustration The series was released digitally on July 4, 2014. Viz Media, published the American localization. The english translation rights arragned by Shueisha Publishing Co., Ltd.'s , and the art and was touched up by . In Other Media In January of 2014, the first two chapters of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman received a four-part "Vomic" (voice comic) adaptation for the television show . The segment consisted of voice actors acting over the manga series as the pages were shown on screen. That same year, Jaco and Tights made a cameo appearance in the eleventh chapter of Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, a Dragon Ball spin-off manga drawn for by Toyotarō. A code to download Jaco as a playable character in 2015's Dragon Ball XenoVerse was included as a pre-order bonus for the Japanese version of the game, and as downloadable content with a monetary fee for international versions. Jaco appears in the 2015 theatrical anime film Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F". References Category:Manga Category:Spin-offs Category:Related Works